Can Murder Bring Us Together?
by islashlove
Summary: This story is the sequel to my story 'Lassiter and Shawn have a Shootout'. Lassiter and Shawn get to know each other as they solve another murder and more secrets are revealed.
1. Getting Ready for a Date

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych**

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Warning:**** This is a slash story, which means man on man. If you don't like these stories, please don't read.**

**Author's Notes:**** This story is the sequel to my story 'Lassiter and Shawn have a Shootout.**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter and Shawn get to know each other as they solve another murder.**

**Can Murder Bring Us Together?:**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** Getting Ready for a Date.**

It had been two weeks since Shawn and Lassiter had faced Henry Spencer's dinner and questions and survived. Now Shawn was standing in front of a mirror at Psych, getting ready for his first 'real' date with Carlton. It would have been a lot earlier then this, but work for both of them had picked up and they just kept on missing each other by only few hours.

Gus watched his best friend as he prepared himself. Over the last month, he had learnt a few things about Shawn and now he is wondering if he ever knew the man before him.

He had always thought that Shawn was gay, hell anyone who knew him guessed that, but the big shocker was that Detective Lassiter was also gay and that the two men liked each other.

Then there were the questions about what had happened at the station two weeks ago. Yes, Gus knew that one officer had been killed and another, Buzz McNab, had been shot and poor Juliet had gone into shock at witnessing this and the fact that she too was held as a hostage. But whispers and gossip had indicated that Shawn had something to do with getting Juliet out unharmed and in the arrest of the woman who held her. There was also talk that Shawn knew sign language, which Gus laughed at, as if Shawn would even know what sign language was.

Shawn could see through the mirror that his old friend was watching him. He never liked lying to Gus, but he knew that Gus wouldn't understand the way he lived his life. Oh, he knew Gus would go crazy over his business portfolio and the fact that he had money.

After all, Gus would want to know why Shawn always borrowed from him if he had money. It wasn't like he didn't pay Gus back. It was the fact that Gus didn't know Shawn was paying him back. At first he just put the money back into Gus' account. But when he saw Gus trying to work out where the money had come from, Shawn had to come up with a new plan and that plan was to buy Gus' company and just give him a pay rise. He also secured Gus' job, so no matter how much Shawn dragged him away, they would never fire him.

Two weeks ago, just after Lassie and he got together, Shawn's dad had invited them to dinner so he could find out if they were really serious about each other. So when he was convinced that they were, Henry just gave them his blessing. But he also pulled Lassie to one side and told him, that if he hurt Shawn in anyway, he would hurt Lassiter.

That night they both left Henry's with information they never knew before. Lassiter had learnt that Henry could be very scary and Shawn learnt that his dad really did care for him. In all, their relationship was starting off really good. Now, if only tonight could go just as good. Smiling, Shawn decided to get the questions with Gus over and done with.

"So, Gus, how do I look?"

"What…Oh, you look good Shawn, just as you always do, why?"

"Just seeing if you were listening, that's all. So, Gus, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, what makes you think there is something on my mind?"

"Because," Shawn knew that look on Gus' face. He has seen it, that many times, on other people faces, when he had dealt with them. But he couldn't tell Gus that, otherwise his secret would get out. "You look like you want to ask me something. You have for the last two weeks."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, so spill. What do you want to ask me?"

"Ok, I want to know what happened at the station two weeks ago. I want to know if the gossip is true."

"What gossip?" Shawn said turning towards his friend. He knew what Gus was talking about. He just hoped he was wrong.

"Did you really just walk in there cool as a cucumber and talk the woman down?"

"Yes, I did. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"I, I guess so. But how did you do it?"

"Gus, my…our friends were in danger. I just did it. I didn't think about it. I just reacted, that's all." Shawn said shrugging his shoulders as he turned back to the mirror.

"Ok, so, where are you and Lassiter going tonight?"

"I don't know yet. Carlton wouldn't tell me." Shawn turned back to Gus, when he heard him giggle.

"What?" Shawn said laughing a little himself.

"It, it just sounds funny, that's all."

"What does?"

"You calling Detective Lassiter, Carlton, that's what."

"Oh, I guess, I'm just use to it now. Gus, you are ok about me going out with Lassie, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Shawn. As long as you are happy and he doesn't hurt you, I'm fine with it."

"Thanks." Shawn looked at his watch, before he continued. "Well, Carlton will be here soon. I better head outside and wait. Coming?"

"Hell, yeah! I want to see what Lassiter is wearing." And with that they locked up the office and headed outside to wait.

Meanwhile, Lassiter had just finished getting ready. He gave himself the once over in the mirror, restraightened his tie and then grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door. He climbed into his car and promptly leaned his head against the steering wheel. His breathing was laboured and he tried to calm it down.

"Damn it, Carlton," Lassiter said talking to himself. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting as if you're fifteen again. Right, it's only Spencer you're going out on a date with, not a complete stranger."

Lassiter closed his eyes, took another deep breath and started the car. He was going to be able to do this. After all, it's just Spencer and there is nothing scary about him, or is there.

Fifteen minutes later and he was pulling up out front of the Psych office and standing there were Spencer and Guster. Lassiter's breath hitched as he took in the sight that was Spencer, in his suit.

'_Yeah right, Carlton, there's nothing to be scared of, only the fact that you're falling hard for him,_' Lassiter thought to himself as he climbed out of the car, in order to greet his date. _'God, I hope tonight is perfect for us, just as Spencer is perfect.' _

Lassiter knew he had lost the fight against falling for Shawn as soon as he saw that smile.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	2. The Evening Starts with Thoughts

**Chapter 2:**** The Evening Starts with Thoughts.**

Shawn sat next to Lassiter in the car; he was nervous, very nervous. This is the first time he had gone out with someone he truly loved and who knew his secret or at least some of them.

Lassie now knew the truth about Shawn not being a psychic. He also knew that Shawn has another side to him that he really doesn't like other people to see and this worried Shawn a lot. Was Lassiter really taking him out to dinner because he liked him? Or was Lassie just setting him up, in order to destroy him? Whatever the reason, Shawn was going to try and enjoy himself to the end.

While Shawn thought about the reason that Lassiter was really taking him out, Lassiter was thinking hard as well. He could see the worry in Shawn's eyes and it didn't take a genius to work out that it was he, whom Shaw was worried about. That and the fact he had read the rest of Shawn's book and found out Shawn had written two more. Each one dealt with a different time and problem Shawn had had with his life.

The first book, 'The Curse of a Gifted' was about dealing with growing up with having an Elite Memory and a father who wanted him to follow in his footsteps. The second book, 'The True Codes of Business' looked at how he fell into the business world and the rules he abided by. Lassiter had actually been pleasantly surprised by Shawn's use of common sense and wise decisions he had made.

But it was the third and last book that had really caught his attention. 'The Want and Need of Love', opened Lassiter's eyes to the real Shawn Spencer. He wrote about how love was the true basis for everything we ever do. It talked about striving to be accepted by those around us and that acceptance equalled love, whether it for the person themselves or for the work or achievements we reach. It all boils down to being loved.

But it also talked about what people loved as well, and how some only love another person for what they have and not for how they are. This was the part that really opened Lassiter's eyes, for he could easily apply what Shawn had written to his own life.

His dad only really ever showed him any attention when he could show his name sake off to friends and family. His mother did love him, but only to the point that he could look after his younger sister. Her love seemed to stop when he decided to become a police officer and not a doctor like she wanted him to be.

Lassiter realised from Shawn's book that he, too, had been looking for love, for acceptance for who he was and not just for what they could get out of him. After the death of the only man who had ever loved him for him, Lassiter tried hard to start again. Maybe that's why he tried so hard with Victoria and when he realised that she only wanted him as a trophy husband he went looking for love again.

He thought he had found it with Lucinda, but once again, he realised he was only being used for her own benefit. So he had given up on finding true love and just accepted what he had, a failing marriage and an affair that could destroy everything he had worked hard for.

And then, in walked Shawn Spencer, Psychic Extraordinaire and in one swipe of his hand, destroyed his marriage, his affair and the idea he could never fall in love again. But Lassiter was so scared of being hurt again that he took his fear out on Shawn in the form of anger, just to keep the man at a distance. But Shawn Spencer didn't know how to take the hints and over the year they went from being enemies to friends and hopefully, as long as he could convince Shawn that he did love him, lovers, and maybe even more. And that was what tonight was all about. He was taking Shawn out in hopes that he could at least put Shawn's mind at ease that he wasn't there just to use him.

Lassiter pulled up to the restaurant he had chosen. After turning the car off, he turned to look at Shawn. He could tell that he too, had been in thought, Lassiter just prayed that Shawn wasn't having second thoughts about them. Smiling, he tapped Shawn on the shoulder. His smile grew a little as he watched Shawn jump.

"What…" Shawn said looking around. "Oh, we're here. Sorry, Lassie, I was…thinking."

"So I could see. Was it…about us?"

"Some of it was. Look, Lassie, let's go in and have dinner. If you want to really know what I was thinking, just asked and we can talk about it then, ok?"

"Ok and I'll let you know what I was thinking about on our way here, too."

"Deal." Shawn and Lassiter shook hands and then they headed inside.

Five minutes later, found them sitting at their table, another ten and they were eating their entrees. They had managed to avoid asking each other about what they had been thinking about in the car. Finally, Lassiter couldn't wait any longer, he needed to know. He needed to know if Shawn was thinking about stopping this thing that was happing between them or if he wanted to be with him.

"So, Shawn,"

"What were you thinking about?"

"I, I was wondering if you were…if you really like me or if you…"

"Or if I was setting you up for a fall?"

"Yes."

"No, Shawn, I'm…" Lassiter was interrupted by the waiter bringing their soups. After the waiter had gone, Lassiter continued what he was saying. "As I was saying Shawn, no I'm not setting you up and like you, I've been searching for someone to love me, just for me. I know, I'm not a great catch, but if you let me, I will give you my heart forever."

"What were you thinking about on the way here?"

"I found the other two books you wrote and I realised that the last one just about reflected my life perfectly. I also realised that you wouldn't trust me. That you would think that I was just using you for either your money or your contacts. Shawn, I don't want any of that, I just want you and only you. That is if you want me and are willing to give me…us, a chance, that is."

"Lassie that must have been hard for you to say and…" Shawn never got to finish saying what he was going to say, as he was interrupted by a woman's scream.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	3. Waiter, There's a Finger in My Soup

**Chapter 3:**** Waiter, There's a Finger in My Soup.**

Shawn watched as the worried look on Lassie face changed to a frustrated one. Laughing to himself, Shawn, along with Lassiter, looked around to see what was going on. Just about everyone was looking at the doors which led to the kitchen.

"Someone must have burnt themselves, I guess," Shawn said shrugging his shoulders.

He turned back to the soup he had been idly stirring, only to see something in it; something that made his stomach churn, for there in his soup was a finger with a ring on it. Shawn noticed that the ring was made from gold and had been cut, most likely by whatever had severed the finger from the body.

He quickly reached over and grabbed Lassiter's bowl, including his spoon, just as Lassiter was just about to take a bite. Lassiter gave Shawn an annoyed look, but never said a thing as he watched Shawn go through his soup.

Just then Lassiter noticed all the waiters taking back the soup that had just been served. As their waiter approached them, he looked back at Shawn, who at that point had about four pieces of a hand sitting on a napkin in front of him. Lassiter held his stomach as he spoke to Shawn.

"Please tell me you didn't just fetch them out of our soup."

When Shawn looked up at him, Lassiter already knew the answer by the look in Shawn's eyes.

"Sorry, Lassie, but yes, I did. At least we know why that woman screamed."

"Excuse me, sir," the waiter said to Lassiter. "But there seems to be something wrong with the soup and I have been asked to get you a fresh bowl."

"Yes, we know there is something wrong with it," Shawn said showing the waiter what he had.

"Oh, dear."

Lassiter carefully showed the waiter his badge and asked if the police had been called. When the waiter said no, Lassiter suggested that Shawn and he should talk to the owner or at least the manager.

"Of course, sir, follow me," and the waiter led Shawn and Lassiter back to the kitchen.

As soon as they entered, Shawn's mind went into overdrive. He could see a man in a suit trying to comfort a woman who was crying. So that was the manager/owner and he was guessing the woman was the owner of the scream they had heard. Over to one side was a great big pot, which Shawn could easily see was where the soup had come from and he could also see that they were just about to tip it down the waste disposal unit.

"Lassie, the soup," Shawn said pointing to where the activity was.

"Oh, no they don't," Lassiter whispered. Pulling out his badge again, Lassiter identified himself. "Police, stop what you are doing, now."

The workers did as they were told and put the pot down and backed away, the man who was comforting the woman, walked over to them.

"I'm sorry, officer, but there must have been a misunderstanding. The soup had just gone off and we were…" The owner stopped short when Shawn showed him what they had. "Oh, well that's different then."

"I would say so. Are you the manager or owner?" Lassiter asked.

"Both, and before you ask, these are all of my employees. No one is missing."

"Well, that's a start. I'm Detective Lassiter and this is Shawn Spencer, a consultant to the police and you are?"

"My name is Gary, Gary Stubbs. Look, I've only just started my restaurant up and I can't afford and trouble."

"Trying to get rid of evidence is trouble. Spencer, do you want to call this in?"

"Sure, Lassie." and Shawn walked away as he called the station. He also called Gus.

As he was talking to Gus, Shawn had a better look around the kitchen. As he did he noticed a meat saw in the corner that had glints of gold in the teeth. Another thing he had noticed was that Gary was wearing the same type of wedding ring as the finger he had found, the only problem was, Shawn was sure that the finger belonged to a man.

As soon as back up arrived, the restaurant was cleared and the kitchen secured. As the forensic crew went through the kitchen, Lassiter, Juliet, Shawn and Gus talked with the owner and staff.

"So, Mr. Stubbs, you have no staff missing?" Juliet asked.

"None, all my staff is here."

"What about your husband?" Shawn asked shocking everyone.

Shawn on the other hand, was watching everyone's reaction to his question.

"You're mistaken, Mr. Stubbs isn't married," one of the female staff members called out.

"Is Spencer right, Mr. Stubbs?" Lassiter asked.

"If you mean that I'm gay and I'm married, yes he is right. But my husband is a doctor and he is at work."

"Can we have his name, please?" Juliet asked, than added, "It's just routine."

"Ok, his name is Doctor Lou Carl; you'll find out that he's working."

"Juliet," Lassiter said, just nodding his head at her.

"I'm on it." And with that Juliet stepped aside talking on her phone.

"No one here knew you were gay?" Shawn again said throwing out the strange question.

"No, no one knew. They all knew I was married, but not that it was to a man."

"But you knew, didn't you?" Shawn said pointing at a young man at the back.

"Yes, I did. I saw Mr. Stubbs with Dr. Carl one day, so what?"

"It may be nothing, but then again…it could be everything," Lassiter said, then he added, "And what is your name?"

"Joel."

"And your last name, Joel?"

"Edwards."

"But Joel wouldn't do this. He's my best worker and…" Just then Juliet returned to the group.

"Sorry, but according to the hospital Dr. Carl never made it to work and they haven't been able to contact him either."

"No, that can't be right. Lou left home at five this afternoon to go to work."

"When did you last talk to him?"

"At five, I told him I would see him at the hospital at nine with some food."

Just then McNab walked up to them.

"What do you have, McNab?" Lassiter asked.

"Sir, we found a mobile phone in the soup." McNab held up the evidence bag up.

"Oh, God, it's Lou's phone. No, god please, no."

They all watched as Mr. Stubbs rushed towards the toilet. After he disappeared, Mr Edwards turned back to Lassiter.

"When he returns, I suggest you asked him about the death threats and letters he's been receiving."

"Death threats and letters?"

"Yes, we've all seen or heard them."

Lassiter watched as the rest of the staff nodded their heads in agreement. Just then, Mr. Stubbs returned to the group.

"Mr. Stubbs, your staff has just told us about some death threats you have been getting,"

"You shouldn't have said anything," Mr. Stubbs snapped at them. "They're nothing, just scare tactics, that's all."

"We need to see the letter."

"But…"

"Please."

"OK, they're in my office, just follow me." And with that they followed Mr. Stubbs to his office.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


	4. A Death Threat

**Chapter 4:**** A Death Threat.**

As they followed Mr. Stubbs to his office, Lassiter let out a frustrated sigh. He was getting tired of this and he was sure Shawn was too. Every time they tried to spend a bit of time with each other, something kept coming up.

If it wasn't work, as in police work, it was Shawn's business that would call him away. It wasn't until he started going out with Shawn that he realised how busy the man was and now, the first time they really had a chance to be together, it looked like a murder had occurred and ended their date before it had really started.

All Lassiter could really think to himself was, 'No wonder Victoria was always on my back for never being there for her'.

Shawn heard Lassiter sighing and gave the man a quick glance. He wondered if Lassiter ever got this frustrated when he was married to Victoria. He knew that if they were to get together, the past few weeks of them missing each other and their work keeping them apart would become as much a part of their lives as breathing was. But Shawn wasn't too sure if Lassiter was ready for that type of relationship.

Apart from Psych, Shawn had his obligations to all of his other businesses and sometimes they could take him away from Santa Barbara for days at a time. Could Lassie handle such a relationship? Could either of them handle it, he wasn't sure. But if Lassie was willing to give it a try, so was he. Placing a hand on the older man's shoulder, Shawn watched as Lassiter nodded his head in understanding and to Shawn's surprise, he even placed his hand over Shawn's.

They reached Mr. Stubbs' office and were surprised to find it was a very small office indeed. There was barely any room to move. It consisted of one desk with a chair and a filing cabinet. It had just enough room for one person to sit behind the desk and enough room for two, maybe three to stand in front.

Mr. Stubbs walked around his desk and sat down. As he looked through one of the drawers, Shawn had a closer look at his desk. There was the usual stuff, the type of stuff that Gus had on his desk back at the Psych office. Stubbs had a photo of his husband and one with both of them in it. He also had a few bills and a few offers for the restaurant.

But Shawn couldn't see anything of importance. Looking up, he could see Lassiter and Gus both looking at him. Shaking his head, he let them know he couldn't see anything.

When Shawn looked over at Juliet, he could see confusion in her eyes. Even though Juliet knew of Shawn's secret life as a businessman, she still didn't know Shawn wasn't psychic. Laughing to himself, he wondered if he should bring her in on their little secret.

A noise brought Shawn out of his thoughts and his attention back to a pile of letters which are now sitting on the desk.

"For someone who recons these letters aren't very important, you seem to have kept a lot of them."

"I, I wasn't going to keep them, but…but, Lou…he said I should. God, please, don't let it be Lou in there." Mr. Stubbs leaned forward, cradling his face in his hands.

Shawn leaned over the desk and placed a hand on Mr. Stubbs' shoulder. He knew how hard it was to find love and how much harder it was to keep it. Shawn also took this moment to have a look at the letters. Some were official letters, requesting work place health and safety checks, others, not so official.

But one letter above all others caught Shawn's attention. On top of the letter was a company logo and was hand written. It was interesting enough for Shawn to pick it up.

"When did you get this one?"

Stubbs raised his head. They all could see the reddened eyes and streaks down his checks from the tears he must have been crying. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Stubbs took the letter from Shawn and looked at it.

"It came last week," Stubbs answered after a minute.

Lassiter put gloves on and then took the letter. With Gus and O'Hara leaning over his shoulder, they read the letter together.

'Mr. Stubbs,

I suggest that you reconsider you decision in keeping your business open. If you decide not to follow this suggestion, you may find that decision very unhealthy. Not for you, but for your husband, staff and customers.

Yours sincerely

J.J. Cline.'

Has J.J. Cline sent you a letter trying to buy you out?" Shawn asked when he realised that the others had finished reading the letter.

"Yes, he has, but I also know JJ and he wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone kill Lou."

"You know him? How long ago did you get the buyout letter?"

"Well…"

"Excuse us," Lassiter said as he grabbed Shawn by the arm and dragged him out of the small room.

"Spencer, can I remind you that this is a murder investigation, NOT one of your business meetings."

"No, Lassie, you don't need to remind me of what this is."

"Why all the business questions, then?"

"Because, I also know, or rather knew, JJ. He owned the restaurant down on Park Avenue, the 'Dragon's Tail'."

"One of yours I take it?"

"Yes, it's the Japanese restaurant with the karate school attached…but that's… beside the point. The fact that JJ was murdered over two years ago is the point and also the fact that the takeover bid and threating letter both come in the last week or so and the fact that Mr. Stubbs claims to know JJ."

"So there is no way this JJ could have sent the letters."

"There's no way he sent them and in fact, it falls onto me as I'm now the owner."

"Spencer, I think I need to look at your business portfolio after all."

"I understand, can we please get back and find out who killed the doctor."

"OK, but I'm leading."

"You can lead on this, but I choose where we go on our next date. That is, if you want to go on a next date."

"Of course I do. So let's get this job done."

"Just one more thing," Shawn said holding his hand up.

"And what's that, Spencer."

"I think we will need to bring Jules and Gus up to date about me."

"Are you sure?"

"NO, but it will make it a lot easier."

"Ok, when we leave here, we'll park somewhere and tell them, agreed?"

"You've got it." And with that Shawn and Lassiter joined everyone back in the small office.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	5. First Lie Revealed

**Chapter 5:**** First Lie Revealed.**

Two hours later found Shawn, Lassiter, Gus and Juliet sitting in the Psych office going over what they had found. Both Gus and Juliet were confused as to why they were there and not back at the station, but figured it had something to do with Shawn and Lassiter dating.

Lassiter put down the threatening letter he was reading and let out a heavy sigh. Shaking his head, he reached over for his coffee cup only to find it was empty. After another sigh he stood up to get himself another one.

"There isn't any coffee left, Carlton," Shawn said not even bothering to lift his head from whatever he was doing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I could call Mary to bring us some."

"Mary?"

"Yeah," Shawn answered as he raised his head at the questioning tone of Lassiter's voice. "Mary, she owns the café down the street."

"And she will bring us some coffee if you ask her. So much for you not using your…"

"For your information, Detective Lassiter," Shawn suddenly snapped as he stood up. "Mary is a very good friend of mine and Gus', plus her café is open for twenty-four hours, seven days a week. She doesn't owe me anything and I do not own any part of her café. So much for who I really am not being an issue for you."

"Shawn, I'm sorry. I'm tired, we all are and you're right, that wasn't called for."

Shawn just stood there glaring at him with anger. He couldn't believe that he would use his power in business to just demand things. But then again he was right, they were all tired and he had yet to keep to his promise to tell Juliet and Gus the truth.

"You're right, of course. Everyone is tired and I guess we all could use some sleep. So what do you and Gus think, Juliet?"

"I agree. Gus?"

"Same here, so what time will we meet tomorrow?"

"If you still want to help tomorrow, Gus, meet me here at eight."

"What do you mean, if I still want to help?"

"Before you two leave here, I need to tell you something and it might just change your minds about me," Shawn said looking at Gus. He then looked at Juliet. "It could even have me in jail."

"Shawn…" Gus said warning him to be careful.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Juliet asked concerned as to what Shawn could have to confess to.

"Bad…no, but it's the truth about me and…well, just wait and see what I have to tell you."

"Ok," Juliet and Gus said in unison.

"You better sit down," Lassiter commanded before he moved behind Shawn and placed his hands on his shoulders for support.

Gus and Juliet looked at each other, but did as they were told. They then sat there waiting for the truth to be revealed.

Shawn was scared. What he was about to tell Gus and Juliet didn't just affect him. It will affect them and in time, it will gradually affect others like his dad and mum, the Chief and the station itself and even all the cases he had ever worked on. Shaking his head, he thought how funny it was, how the pebble of information that he is about to throw into the waters of his life could cause such damage, or the best ripple effect in the aftermath. Smiling he decided to go ahead anyway.

"I'll start at the hardest one to tell you. I'm not going into too much detail, just because there is so much to tell, but from what I do tell you, you will understand what I mean."

Shawn stopped talking and Lassiter watched as he went from being Shawn Spencer the carefree child to Shawn Spencer the businessman. Lassiter guessed Shawn must find it easier for him to say what he was about to say.

"Juliet, you already know a little about what I'm about to say, but Gus, I am sorry I have kept this from you all these years. Gus, if you look in your bottom drawer you will find a novel and a file, can you get the file out please."

Shawn, Lassiter and Juliet watched as Gus opened the drawer and removed the file, placing it in front of him on the desk. Gus looked at Shawn expecting him to continue only to have Shawn indicate to him to read the file. Juliet moved a little closer so she too could see the file as well.

"As you read it I will explain what it is."

"It's a business portfolio, Shawn, a very big portfolio in fact," Gus exclaimed in shock at what he was reading.

"Actually…it's only about…maybe a third of the real portfolio and Gus, the portfolio, well it's mine."

Lassiter could feel Shawn tense up under his hands as he spoke. He knew this would be hard for Shawn, but it was only now he was realising just how much.

"Shawn, what do you mean, it's your portfolio? These first pages could be worth thousands of dollars."

"The portfolio, Gus, is mine. I'm a businessman, Gus, and my whole portfolio is valued in the millions, if not billions."

"Why did you keep this from me? Does your dad know?"

"No about Dad and as for why I kept it from you…I guess I was afraid. Afraid that you would only be my friend because of what I could give you, not because of who I am."

"Shawn…I've known you for just about all my life. No matter how much money you have or how successful you are won't change me from being your friend or how I feel about you."

"Shawn…I know I found out that you owned Lento's during the investigation there, but I didn't know how much you owned," Juliet added.

"That file there, Gus, Juliet, is just the tip of the iceberg, so to say. That is what I own or have investments in here in Santa Barbara. I have more all over the country; even a hand in some things overseas."

"Shawn…you own where I work?"

"Yes, Gus. It was the only way I could think of repaying you without you knowing."

"Repay me?"

"Yes, repay you, as in every time I borrow money from you, I arrange that you get a bonus."

"And I always thought it was because I was doing a good job."

"Gus," Shawn suddenly snapped as he sat up straight. "I arrange the occasional bonus, the rest you get yourself. Do you really think you would still be there if you didn't do a good job?"

"Sorry, Shawn, but this is a lot to take in."

"I know…that's why I'm telling you now, so you can sleep on it and then…you can let me know how you feel about it in the morning."

"Ok, we can do that."

"Thank you, Gus," Shawn said smiling at his friend.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


	6. Shawn Puts his Freedom in Their Hands

**Chapter 6:**** Shawn Puts his Freedom in Their Hands.**

"Ok, Shawn," Juliet started. "What's with the book?"

Smiling to himself, Shawn knew Juliet would remember about the book which was with the file.

"Get the book out please, Gus."

Gus pulled his drawer open again and retrieved the large novel, placing it on his desk next to the file. Shawn just sat there while Juliet and Gus looked over the book. The name was done in very nice lettering and read 'The Curse of a Gifted'. As Gus looked at it a bit closer, namely the back of it, he was surprised to see a very young Shawn looking out at him. Flipping it back over, he quickly looked at the name of the author. _Shawn Spencer._

"Shawn, you wrote this?"

"Yes, Gus, I did," Shawn replied as he watched Gus' jaw fall open from the shock.

"What's it about?" Juliet asked confused by all the attention this book was causing.

"It's about…" Shawn pursed for a moment as he tried to choose the right words to use. "A child with a very special gift and how that gift was more like a curse that a gift to him."

"I don't understand," Juliet said still totally confused. Shawn took a deep breath to steady his nerves, only to feel Lassiter's hands that were still on his shoulders give him a gentle, yet firm, squeeze.

"It's an autobiography, Juliet, the autobiography of Shawn Spencer."

"So it's about you being a psychic."

"No, it's about me having an eidetic memory and a father who trained me to be a cop."

"So…you're not really a psychic?"

"I didn't say that, Juliet, I'm just saying that I'm a man who remembers everything he sees, who was trained to be a cop. Trust me, if I could have done things differently, I would have, but the threat of Lassie throwing me in to a cell scared me so much, that I lied."

"How long have you known, Carlton?"

"Since that night at Lento's. After we got home, Shawn gave me a hint. He said 'the curse of the gifted', and then when he left me alone, I looked it up and found that book."

"And you didn't arrest him?"

"No, and before you asked why, it wasn't just because I'm in love him, there was a lot of other factors as well. After all, it was my fault Shawn lied in the first place."

"I really need to think about this," Juliet said shaking her head.

"That's why I'm telling you now, so you can think about it and if I have the police on my doorstep tomorrow morning, well…I'll know your answer."

"Thanks, a murder and all this to think about at the same time, that's not fair, Shawn."

"I know, but I…"

"We," Lassiter interrupted. Shawn took a deep breath and started again.

"We…thought it would be easier to solve the murder if you guys knew the truth about me," Shawn said a little annoyed at Juliet's attitude.

"Shawn, you just confessed to fraud."

"No, I didn't. I confessed that I often use my eidetic memory to help solve crimes. I did not at any point say I was not psychic."

"Shawn, calm down." Lassiter said squeezing Shawn's shoulders, but Shawn just brushed him off.

"Carlton, don't," Shawn snapped turning to face the man behind him. "You have only known the truth about me for a little while and I'm sure that you're still on the fence about whether or not to turn me in, so don't patronise me by pretending that knowing the truth doesn't change the way you think about me."

"Whoa, Shawn," Lassiter said as he put up his hands in defence. "I just meant…"

"I know what you meant, Carlton, and I'm just saying that you don't really know me, no one does," Shawn said looking at the others and then back to Lassiter. Shaking his head Shawn continued. "I knew this was a big mistake, I should have never opened up." With this said Shawn grabbed his coat and stormed out of the Psych office, climbed onto his bike and rode away.

Lassiter, Gus and Juliet just sat there for a while in the silence as none of them knew what to say to the other; finally, as Lassiter packed up the murder file he broke the silence.

"Here is a copy of Shawn's full portfolio and a copy of the book for both of you. I'm heading home and I will see you at the station about seven, O'Hara. No matter what you decided to do we still have a case to solve. I hope to see you later, Guster." As he headed towards the door Lassiter also whispered, _'and Shawn'_ and with that Lassiter walked out the door.

Both Juliet and Gus just sat there staring at the file and book sitting on Shawn's desk. Neither of them could work out what had just happened or why; all they knew was Shawn had opened up to them about something's he had been keeping secret for years and for some reason he felt that their reaction had offended him in some way.

Gus was the first to move. He walked slowly over to Shawn's desk as if he thought the file, book or both would disappear if he rushed it. Once he reached it he noticed an envelope on top of the books, one addressed to him, the other to Juliet.

"Shawn…" Gus said to himself as he picked up the file, book and envelope. "Well, Juliet, I guess we better get going."

"You're right, Gus. I just hope I didn't upset Shawn too much, after all he did save my life."

"He will be ok; Shawn just needs time to calm down. Trust me; Shawn can't stay angry for long."

"Ok. Gus, do you feel betrayed by Shawn's not telling you the truth all these years?"

"Not really, I always knew that Shawn had secrets, I just didn't think they were such big ones."

"I'm not sure what to think. Please, Gus, is Shawn a psychic or not?"

"To be honest Juliet, I don't know. But I have a feeling Shawn would have more information for you in that," Gus said pointing at the envelope with her name on it.

"Oh, ok. As you said we better get going and get some sleep."

Juliet grabbed her copies and they headed out. She waited as Gus locked up and then they walked out onto the street. Juliet stood there looking around as Gus walked over to his car.

"Umm…Gus," Juliet said looking at him with a bit of embarrassment in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I came here with Carlton; you couldn't give me a lift to the station to get my car, could you."

"Of course I can, Juliet, get in." and with that Gus drove out the sight.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


	7. Gus' Letter

**Chapter 7:**** Gus' Letter**

Gus dropped Juliet off at the station and drove home. He was tired. All day he had listened to Shawn go on about the date he and Lassiter had that night. Then he gets a call from Shawn around seven to tell him to get down to the restaurant as there had been a murder.

After he arrived and found out how they knew there had been a murder, Gus made a mental note not to eat at a restaurant anytime soon. Then after spending about three hours at the restaurant they were back at the psych office and Shawn was opening up the truth about himself to both him and Juliet. Gus was shocked to say the least that Shawn was actually a businessman and from the look of the short portfolio, worth millions.

Then Shawn had completely blew him away when he revealed, or at least sort of revealed to Juliet that he wasn't really psychic and that he had actually written a book about it. Although he was shocked, Gus wasn't at all surprised or upset with all this information. He had always known that Shawn had secrets, things he wouldn't even tell his best friend about. But Juliet was hurt, hurt a lot, and she showed it enough that Shawn ended up snapping Lassiter's head off and then storming out of the office and riding away.

After having a shower and getting ready for bed, Gus sat on his bed looking at Shawn's portfolio file. There wasn't much information, just lists under the headings 'OWNED', 'PARTNERS' and 'INVESTMENTS'. Gus decided to look at the file later as well as the book, as he could work out what Shawn had in it. He really just wondered if Shawn had mentioned him. But right now, he was wondering what Shawn had put in the envelope.

Picking it up, Gus held the envelope up to the light, but all he could make out was that there was a letter or note of some kind inside. Opening it up, the first thing to greet Gus was the messy scrawl that Shawn called handwriting. Smiling, he was glad that this part of Shawn was still the same and that Shawn was still the same person he had always known, that was, until he started reading the letter.

Dear Burton Guster, Gus,

If you are reading this letter, then I have revealed to you the businessman within me. I am truly sorry for keeping this side of me from you, but I have kept it from everyone I have known. I didn't want to be a businessman. I don't want the money I have, but if I can use it to help other people out, I will.

I didn't want you to look at me with changed eyes. Not changed because I kept things from you, but the eyes that see that I have money, for I have learnt a long time ago, money changes everything and everyone. It has changed me in ways I could never explain. That is why I know I will die alone, because no one will love me for me, but only for the money.

If you can see past the money, the businessman and the lies and truly say that you still want to be my friend only because we have been friends for years, let me know. But if you think, even for one minute, that the money will influence the way you see me, then just let me know the truth and we can end our friendship on a common ground.

Yours sincerely,

Shawn Spencer.

Gus closed the letter and put it back in the envelope. He never really thought about how people with money were treated, even by their so called closes friends. Now Gus was starting to understand why Shawn always kept people, including him, at arm's length and why he never had a long term relationship.

Now he understood Shawn's attack on Lassiter. It was out of fear; fear from Lassiter knowing the truth and whether or not he'd really want to be with him, or was it the money that made him stay. Shawn was still the small boy that was so desperate for everyone to like him, only now, he just wanted people to like him for who he was, not for what he had.

Gus had no plans in letting all this new information come between him and his best friend, and he was going to let him know it. Picking up his phone, Gus dialled the familiar number. He listened as at other end the phone rang once, twice, a third time before going to message bank.

"Shawn, this is Gus. Look, you and I have been friends all these years and no big secrets or any amount of money is going to change that, so get off your sorry ass and give me a call back."

Gus hung up the phone and placed it on his bedside table. Lying down, he just hoped that Shawn believed him and not taken off again. It took Gus about another fifteen minutes before he fell into a restless sleep.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


	8. Juliet's Letter

**Author's Note:**** A big thank you to redwolffclaw for their suggestion as to explain how Shawn talked down Mrs.** **Lucy Hope, back in 'Lassiter and Shawn have a Shootout'. I hope this explains it for you, redwolffclaw.**

**Chapter 8:**** Juliet's Letter**

After Gus had dropped her off, Juliet ducked inside the station for a few things and then she drove home. Walking into her house she slammed the door close behind her. She was angry; no, she was pissed. How could Shawn lie to her all this time? She had thought they were friends, but then again, he hadn't told Gus everything either. If Juliet was honest with herself, it wasn't Shawn she was mad at; it was herself and the way she had reacted to what he had told her.

Throwing the file and book on the bed, she headed for a shower. Juliet knew she needed to clear her head, but she also knew it was going to take time. After all, she had just found out the man who saved her from a mad woman, who she thought had cast some sort of spell over her attacker, was a fake and that if he had failed, she would have been dead.

After the shower and a quick snack, Juliet made herself comfortable in her bed. The file had been discarded as she already knew what was in it, because she had looked into his business dealings once she had found out about them. It was the book and the letter she was more interested in right now.

Placing the book on the bed side table, Juliet took the letter and started to read it.

To Detective Juliet O'Hara

Jules,

I know you will be angry with me, once I let you know the truth. I also know that giving you the business file is a waste of time, as I know that you have looked into my business dealings. But I had to hope that there is something in there that you hadn't found out about yet.

As for me being psychic, to be honest to you, I don't know if I am or if I'm not. All I do know is, that I do things that even I don't know how I've done it. The book you have and the other two books basically explain who and what I am and who I have become.

I never meant to lie to you, Lassie, the Chief or anyone else, it just happened as it always does. I don't choose the way my life runs, something else choose it for me and I just follow where it decides to lead me.

I know you will want to know about the other week, when I talked down Mrs. Lucy Hope in order to save your life. There was no spiritual intervention or spell so to say, but there was a trick I had used. I had called up a buddy of mine in the secret service and he had given a code that might deactivate Mrs. Lucy Hope's need to kill. I was just lucky that it had worked.

I want you to know that I did want to tell you the truth, I wanted to tell Gus as well, but I have had bad experiences when people found out the truth and I may have been being selfish, but I wanted to hold onto your friendship as long as I could.

I won't be involved with the case anymore since the letters lead back to one of my businesses and I wish you and Lassie luck with it. I will stay away from the station, away from you, until you have time to think. All I ask of you is to give it sometime before you decide as to what you are going to do. Please don't decide while you are angry at me. If you can do that, I will respect your decision one hundred precent.

Yours sincerely,

Shawn Spencer.

Juliet just stared at the letter. Tears had started to well up in her eyes. She could see how much he was trying to distant himself from getting hurt and he took a very big risk by tell her, Gus and Lassiter the truth. So she could give him his request and give it some time to thank about what she was going to do.

Juliet placed the letter on the bedside table and picked up the book. Looking at the picture on the back, Juliet couldn't believe this was once Shawn. He looked so…young, so…innocent.

As she laid back to read the book, Juliet thought to herself, _'does anyone really know Shawn?'_?

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


	9. The Next Morning

**Chapter 9:**** The Next Morning**

Lassiter rolled over in his bed groaning. He was tired and sore from all of the activity from last night. First the date with Shawn, which had turned into a crime scene, then Shawn revealing his secrets with O'Hara and Guster, which ended with Shawn storming out angry at all of them, including him.

After Lassiter got home the first place he went to was Shawn's house which was just up the street. Using the key Shawn had given him, Lassiter let himself in, but Shawn wasn't there. So he made his way back to his place and again, no Shawn.

Lassiter didn't go to sleep straight away, he couldn't, knowing that Shawn was out there alone and angry at him. So he pulled up a chair to the front window and watched along the street, hoping that Shawn would be home soon.

He had fallen asleep on and off while sitting in the chair before his body demanded that he go to bed, but even there he couldn't sleep. Lassiter tossed and turned the rest of the night, plagued by nightmares of his father leaving him, his little sister leaving him and even Victoria leaving and now Shawn was mixed into his dreams, with what he said and the way he had stormed out of the Psych office.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Lassiter could see the clock by his bed and that it was early, very early, but knowing that the chance of getting any more sleep was nearly impossible, Lassiter just got up and had a shower.

As the warm water washed away some of his tension, aches and pains, Lassiter couldn't help thinking how Shawn had brought him to his knees. Not even when he and Victoria split up was he a mess like this and technically he and Shawn weren't even together. This was something he was going to rectify the next time he saw Shawn.

Jumping out of the shower, Lassiter quickly dressed, grabbed something to eat and was out the door in ten minutes flat. He had somewhere to go before going to the station this morning and it couldn't wait.

At Juliet's house, Juliet was up, dressed and ready for the workday, despite the late night she had. Juliet had just about finished the book Shawn had given her and was at that moment reading the last bit while she had some breakfast. She was amazed at how Shawn had even stayed as happy and outgoing as he was, with the childhood and early adult life he had lived.

All she could guess was that the best friend, the one that gave him a secure grounding, must have been Gus and without him, Shawn would have lost it. Another thing she knew this book had changed was that she wouldn't be able to look at Mr. Spencer the same way again.

How could a man, a father, treat his son that way? Then Juliet thought about her own father and realised that it could have been worse for Shawn. Just as she finished both the book and her breakfast, Juliet's alarm went off. Rushing around to finish getting ready, she grabbed the book and was out the door in no time. Juliet still hadn't worked out what she was going to do, but for now she wasn't going to arrest Shawn.

In another part of town, Gus was just getting up. He knew Shawn wouldn't be at the Psych office today and that they were off the case, simply because he saw in the file last night that Shawn owned the place where some of the threats had come from.

So instead of going to Psych he was going to show up at his actual work, but he was glad that it was going to be a quiet day, mainly paper work and setting out a new route for his deliveries.

As Gus sat down to have same breakfast, he thought back at all the years he had known Shawn and was surprised that he could still amaze him after all these years. After finishing off breakfast, Gus drove to the Psych office and since he couldn't see Shawn's bike anywhere, he left to go to work.

Gus walked into the building where he worked and stopped to look around. He had worked here for years and it felt like home, but with now knowing that Shawn owned it, the place had a feel of…unknown, as if he had just walked in for the first time and he could feel there was a secret hidden from him. This place didn't feel like home anymore, it felt like it had betrayed him for hiding the secret that Shawn had in fact owned it. Shaking his head, Gus decided the best thing would be to get to work and try not to think about it.

But Shawn was right; having this knowledge about him does change you. It changes the way you see things and how you feel about him. Gus just hoped he could get over it, so things could go back to the way it was.

Juliet walked into the bullpen to find Lassiter already there. Because it was so early, the night shift was still on, so there weren't many people there. Looking at Lassiter, even from the distance she was at, she could see he hadn't slept well and she doubted that any of them did.

Walking over she greeted Lassiter with a voice not as happy as she would normally use. Lassiter looked up at whoever had called his name. Seeing it was O'Hara, he quickly hid the item he had in his hands. Smiling a sad smile at her, he answered O'Hara's greeting with one of his own. Then without another word, they sat down and started going over the file.

Somewhere else in Santa Barbara, Shawn rolled over on the bed he was in. He looked at the time and let out a small groan. It was too early to get up, but he couldn't sleep anymore. Sitting on the side of the bed, Shawn looked back at his bed mate. Shawn had known Phil for twelve years now and whenever Shawn needed somewhere to stay, Phil's door was always opened and so was her ear, if Shawn had anything to get off his chest and she would give him some good advice.

Last night the advice was to rest and then today, once he was rested, deal with his problems and she had been right. After a good night's sleep, he could see clearly how he had acted more like a spoiled child than a man. He needed to apologise to all of them and he was going to start with Gus.

After kissing Phil's cheek and leaving her to sleep, Shawn slipped out of her place, grabbed some food and headed over to Gus' place of work. He was sorry for what he had said and he just hoped that he could fix it before it was too late.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


	10. Bringing Two More into the Circle

**Chapter 10:**** Bringing Two More into the Circle.**

Shawn walked into Gus' work place. Looking around he just hoped Gus was working in his office today and not out in the field. Walking up to the reception desk, Shawn asked if Mr. Burton Guster was in. The nice looking receptionist gave Shawn a smile, she made a quick call and then told Shawn to sit down in the waiting room and Mr. Guster would be down soon.

Gus was wondering who it was when he walked into the waiting room, and was surprised to see Shawn. He had really not expected to see Shawn for a couple of days. Shawn watched as the stress on Gus' face was washed away with relief.

"Hi, Gus," Shawn said he was worried that things had changed between them.

"Shawn, thank god, I was worried you had taken off."

"No, I just needed some time to myself. Did you look at the portfolio and book?"

"Yes and I think we need to talk about it. Now, this case we were working on…"

"Sorry, buddy, we can't work on it anymore, at least I can't."

"Why not?"

"You know the place that sent the threatening letter?"

"Yes."

"I own it and the person who was supposed to have sent it has been dead for two years."

"Well, that would make it a bit hard to do."

"Yeah and Lassie already knew I was going to drop out of the case before we talked to you and Jules." Shawn looked down at his fidgeting fingers, before continuing. "Gus, about last night and what I said. Well, I…"

"Forget it, Shawn. I do understand that you were under a lot of stress, especially with telling us your deepest secrets. We're still friends, Shawn," Gus said placing his hand on Shawn's shoulder. "Have you seen Lassiter since last night?"

"No, as I said, I needed some time and space. Want to come with me while I go and let Chief Vick in on the truth?"

"Why do you want to do that, Shawn? I mean, I thought you would wait until Juliet had made up her mind."

"The Chief needs to know, Gus; she needs to know the truth so her two top detectives won't be lying to her."

"You're right, I guess. I was just thinking about me and your dad and the trouble we are going to get into."

"I won't let you get into trouble, Gus, you or Dad. I guess I should have Dad at the meeting with the Chief." With that Shawn took out his phone and called Chief Vick. "Chief, it's Shawn Spencer here, I need to talk to you and I need Dad, Lassie and Juliet to be there as well."

"-"

"You will? Great, see you in a few minutes…bye." Shawn hung up and looked at Gus with a small but worried smile.

"Don't worry about it, Shawn, I'll be there no matter what."

"Thank you, Gus, you really are my best friend in the world." And with that the two men walked out of the building, jumped into Gus' car and headed off to the police station.

Fifteen minutes later, Shawn and Gus were walking into the bullpen. They were greeted by McNab who informed them the Chief was waiting for them in her office. Shawn and Gus thanked McNab and headed towards the Chief's office. Just as Shawn went to turn the doorknob, he hesitated.

'_Was he doing the right thing? Can he really protect Gus and his Dad from being charged for aiding him? There is so much that could go wrong by telling the Chief the truth.'_ These questions and more were running around his head, so when Gus put a hand on his shoulder, Shawn jumped, but the smile Gus was giving him told Shawn everything was going to be alright. Smiling back, Shawn turned, knocked on the door and then walked in without waiting for the Chief telling them to enter.

As Gus shut the door behind them, Shawn took a look around. In the Chief's office was the Chief, his dad, Lassie and Juliet and they were all looking at him.

"Mr. Spencer, you asked for this meeting, would you like to tell us why?" Chief Vick asked.

"Yes, Chief, I do want to explain to you what is going on. Juliet, Lassie, Dad, I'm sorry but it's time I came clean to the Chief. Chief…"

Spencer, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Lassie, I am. Now, Chief, as you know by now Lassie and Juliet are working on a murder case as of last night."

"Yes, Mr. Spencer, I do and I also know that you and Detective Lassiter were at the restaurant on a date when the murder was discovered."

"Yes, Chief, we were," Shawn said looking at Lassiter; he was expecting anger to be in the detective's eyes, instead there was only love. Lassiter moved closer to Shawn, taking his hand and nodding his head for Shawn to continue. "Well, because certain information has come to light, I cannot be part of the case anymore."

"And what information is that?"

"First, a few of the letters were sent by a man I know has been dead for two years yet they had only arrived a week ago and two, Chief, I was in business with that man and I now own his business."

"You own it?"

"Yes, Chief. Gus…" Shawn said looking at Gus who passed Shawn two copies of his portfolio. He then passed one to his dad and the other to the Chief. "This is my business portfolio. It contains all the businesses I either own or have dealings with." Shawn tried his best not to look at this dad as he flicked through the file that had been given to him.

"I see, and how long has everyone else known about this information?" Chief Vick asked.

"Well, Lassie has known for about two weeks about my business side and Gus and Juliet, since last night and now, you and Dad. But this isn't all I have to tell you, Chief."

"And what is the rest?"

"I have been lying to you all these years. I am not a psychic. I cannot talk to the spirit world and I don't get visions. I have a photographic memory and Dad trained me to be very observant and how to be a cop, since I was a child." Shawn handed over a copy of the book to Chief Vick and his Dad, before continuing. "This will explain everything better and I'm willing to take any punishment you want to give me, just please leave my Dad and Gus alone."

"Mr. Spencer," Chief Vick said as she reached into her desk. "I already know all about your business dealings," she said as she put her own copy of his file on the desk, "and as for the fact that you aren't a real psychic, I also knew that information, too. Your Dad had told me right from the start, but he also showed me that you had been through the police academy and that you had passed your detective's exam."

"You mean…"

"I have known right from the start, and I have shown your Dad this file on the businesses you run."

"So you knew I was a businessman all this time, Dad?"

"Yes, Shawn and I knew that when you were ready, you would tell us."

"So, I didn't need to worry all this time?"

"Shawn, just because Karen and I knew, didn't mean that Lassiter, O'Hara or Gus knew. I'm proud of you for coming clean, Son."

"Thanks Dad, and Chief Vick, you will still be hiring us?"

"Yes, Mr. Spencer, now I would like you to get out there and give my detectives the information they need to solve this murder. Off you all go and, Henry, we can go over that statement you brought in."

With that Lassiter, Shawn, Gus and Juliet walked out of the Chief's office and every one of them was surprised at the turn of events that had just happened. But they didn't have time to dwell on it; after all, they had a murder to solve.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


	11. The Interviews

**Chapter 11:**** The Interviews**

After they left Chief Vick's office, Lassiter, Juliet, Gus and Shawn headed for one of the interrogation rooms. Once inside, Shawn sat on one side of the table, Lassiter and Juliet on the other and Gus just stood in the corner.

Lassiter reached into the drawer and pulled out a tape and put it into the tape deck on the table. Pressing record, the two detectives started their interview of Shawn Spencer.

"The time is nine thirteen in the morning on the twelfth of February, two thousand and thirteen. This is the interview of Mr. Shawn Spencer, in the murder case of Doctor Lou Carl. Present is myself, Detective Carlton Lassiter and my partner, Detective Juliet O'Hara."

"Mr. Spencer, do you understand why you are here today?" Juliet asked.

"Yes, I know why I'm being interviewed."

"Did you know Dr. Lou Carl?"

"No, I did not know a Dr. Lou Carl."

"Do you know his husband, Mr. Gary Stubbs?"

"No, Detective Lassiter, I do not know a Mr. Gary Stubbs."

"Do you recognise this?" Lassiter passed over one of the letters in an evidence bag.

"I recognise the paper and logo, but I do not recognise the letter."

"Do you recognise the name at the bottom of the letter?"

"I do know the name of J. J. Cline, but that isn't his signature."

"Are you sure, Mr Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"Yes, I'm sure that's not J. J.'s. For starters, his J's are done differently and secondly, the date on this letter is dated nearly two years after his death."

"You own Mr. Cline's business, don't you?" Lassiter asked as he watched the way Shawn moved.

"Yes, I do."

"Where would someone get this type of paper with the business logo and Mr. Cline's name on it?"

"I don't know, I thought it had all been destroyed when I took over."

"You destroyed this type of stuff when you take over a business. Why?"

"Because, when I take over, I need to replace the paper work anyway, so destroying the old stuff just sifts out the stuff I'm keeping and what I'm not."

"Who else has access to the paper work from this business?"

"I, I have no idea, really. I guess the people who work there and…my accountant, he deals with all my businesses."

"So you have no idea who could have had access, let alone sent these letters to Mr. Stubbs."

"None. All I do know is that I didn't send them and that J. J. Cline died two years ago."

"Thank you, Mr. Spencer, for coming in and I just want to remind you not to leave town."

"I had no plans to, Detective."

"Interview ended at ten thirty in the morning." Lassiter reached over and turned off the tape recorder. "Now, Shawn, we need to go and interview Mr. Stubbs. I need you to go home and stay there, do you understand?"

"Yes, Lassie. You want me to stay out of this case and out of trouble."

"That's right, Shawn. Come on, O'Hara, we've got to go."

As Lassiter walked out he stopped in front of Shawn. Taking Shawn's hand in his Lassiter brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.

"I will see you tonight?"

"I'll be at home tonight; I'll see you then, Lassie," Shawn answered giving Lassiter a tender kiss on the lips.

Then he and Gus watched as Lassiter and Juliet walked out. Gus then turned to Shawn.

"Right, I'm taking you home now, Shawn."

"Thanks for that, Gus." And they both walked out of the station to Gus' car.

Over at the restaurant Lassiter and Juliet walked through the doors to find Mr. Stubbs sitting in the dark. Turning the light on, they noticed not only was he sitting in the dark, but Mr. Stubbs was also drunk.

"Turn the light off," shouted Mr. Stubbs.

"Mr. Stubbs," Lassiter said as he carefully looked around, hand on his gun, "are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. I've lost the man I love and now…because of all this," Mr. Stubbs waved his hands about in the air and nearly fell off his chair, "I could lose my restaurant and everything I have ever worked for."

"Mr. Stubbs we need to ask you some more questions," Juliet said as she sat down in front of him.

"Questions? About what?"

"Mr. Stubbs, you claimed that you knew Mr. Cline. How well do you know him?"

"I've known J.J. for years. I had dinner with him only a month ago. Why?"

"That's an interesting comment, considering that Mr. Cline was murdered over two years ago."

"Well…then whoever took over ownership of his restaurant must have been posing as J.J. and sent me the letters. Oh, god, maybe they killed J.J. and Lou!"

"We're already looking into that possibility. Can you describe to us what Mr. Cline looked like?"

"Sure, he was white, short and fat with short blond hair."

"Ok, well that's enough for now," Lassiter said as he finished writing the last detail in his note book. "If you think of anything else, just give me a ring at the station."

"Why not, at least we will fine who killed Lou."

"O'Hara, come on. I want to…" Lassiter waited until Juliet got closer to finish off what he was saying. "I want Spencer to check out this description of Mr. Cline."

They headed out to the car and on the drive back to the station, Juliet finally asked Lassiter the question she been waiting to ask.

"Lassiter,"

"Yes,"

"If it had been earlier when you found out about Shawn, would you have arrested him?"

"In the first two years of dealing with Spencer, yes, I would have arrested him. But as time went on, no, I wouldn't have, no matter what our relationship was, I wouldn't have done it."

"Ok, I just wondered since I'm still on the boarder as to how to take all of this."

"All I can say, Juliet, is take some time to sort it out and remember, it's not just Shawn and you that your decision will affect. There is also Guster, Chief Vick, Mr. Spencer and me as well."

"You're right, I do need to take some time and think about it."

With that the ride back to the station was fairly quiet.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


	12. One Murderer for Two Murders

**Chapter 12:**** One Murderer for Two Murders**

As Lassiter and Juliet walked into the station, Lassiter pulled out his phone and started to call Shawn. He really needed to get him down here to see if he could ID this so-called Mr. Cline. Just as they hit the bullpen, Lassiter could hear Shawn's phone ringing and for sure, there was Shawn sitting on his desk with Guster leaning against it.

"Spencer, I thought I told you to go home."

"You did, but on the way there I remembered seeing something and I wanted to tell you about it."

"And I wanted to see you too."

"I see that," Shawn said waving his phone in the air.

"What do you want to tell me, Spencer?"

"Well, I remember that the desk in Mr. Stubbs' office…well, it was J.J.'s."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we sat at that desk going over the business deal for hours. I can't forget that table. What did you want to see me for?"

"Mr. Stubbs gave us a description of the man he had met, that he thought was Mr. Cline. I wanted you to see if you might know who he is."

"Ok, what have you got?" Shawn asked as he took out a notebook.

"He's Caucasian with a large body but short in height and has short blond hair."

By the time Lassiter had finished talking Shawn had done a sketch. When he showed Lassiter, Juliet and Gus what he had come up with, Shawn could only see the frustration in their faces, but then, he flipped the page.

"Does this person look familiar?" Shawn said as everyone had a closer look at the photo he was holding up.

"That looks like…Joel Edwards. But with a lot more weight on and shorter hair." Juliet said as she took the photo from Shawn.

"It is Edwards. He used to work for J.J. But after J.J.'s death, I founded out that he was putting his hand in the cookie jar so to speak and I let him go. Now the fact is…"

"The fact is, Edwards had access to the letterhead from Mr. Cline," Lassiter finished off.

"Also, Lassie dear, Edwards was a suspect in J.J.'s murder."

"Really, and you're just letting us know this now, because…"

"I only just recognised him. Anyway, that's not the problem."

"If that's not the problem, what is, Shawn?" Gus butted in as he was starting to feel left out.

"Edwards was J.J.'s boyfriend. I think that's why J.J. looked the other way with the stealing."

"So the real question here is…did Cline, Edwards and Dr. Carl, know each other and if they did…"

"Maybe, we shouldn't have left Mr. Stubbs alone at the restaurant," Juliet said looking at Lassiter.

Lassiter gave Juliet an 'I know' look before all four bolted out of the station and headed towards the restaurant.

After they had pulled up and were climbing out of the car, Lassiter noticed another car parked nearby. Getting on the radio, he called in the number plates. They only waited for a second before the reply came back saying that the car belonged to Edwards. It was then that they hit the ground running.

Once inside, Shawn made a bee line for the kitchen. Inside stood Mr. Stubbs and Edwards and Edwards was directing Stubbs towards the freezer. As Juliet called for backup, Shawn walked through the door and into the kitchen.

"Mr. Stubbs, I was wondering…"

Edwards turned and faced him; the gun that was once on Stubbs was now aimed at Shawn. Shawn knew the danger he was getting into as soon as he walked through those doors, but he also knew that if Edwards had managed to get Stubbs into the freezer, he was a dead man.

"You…you just don't know when to leave well enough alone do you?"

"I just came to see Mr. Stubbs to see if there was anything I could do for him."

"You mean, you came here to see if you could do something to worm your way into his business and in the end own it, don't you?"

"NO! I came here to see if Mr. Stubbs needed some help. I see you have decided to try your own way of persuasion."

"It was his sleazy husband that was going to have J.J., leave me."

"And you and J.J. got into a fight, right?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"J.J. always had a bad temper. I went to school with him. So, you two got into a fight and what, you stabbed him?"

"It wasn't like that. I loved him and I begged him not to leave me. He said that I was ruining his business with my stealing and that I didn't love him, but I did. Yes, we fought, but I didn't stab him. He slipped in some soup we had spilled, pulling over the knife rack. When I picked it up, one of the knives was sticking into his chest."

"But the report said that he was stabbed, a knife falling that way wouldn't have killed him."

"It didn't kill him. I went up to help him and he started to yell at me and I, I lost it. Instead of helping J.J. up, I pushed the knife in further. But if his bastard of a husband hadn't talked J.J. into leaving me, I wouldn't have killed him and you wouldn't have taken over the Dragon's Tail."

"So you waited all this time to get revenge on Dr. Carl and me?"

"Yes, I knew that you had gotten rid of everything of J.J.'s, but I still had some of his letterhead stationery. I took my time, lost some weight and got a job here. The doctor didn't even recognise me. I knew the letterhead would lead back to you and it didn't take much to lure the good doctor back here that night after closing."

"He thought he was meeting Mr. Stubbs here, didn't he? And what, you hit him on the head and then cut him up and threw him into the soup pot?"

"Sort of, I did face him and he had no idea who I was. It just made it so much easier to shoot him."

"And I take it you have a suicide note from Mr. Stubbs here, to make it look like he locked himself in the freezer, right?"

"Of course, but now, he shot you in self-defence and then killed himself. You have made this so much easier for me," Edwards said as he raised his gun to fire.

That was when Lassiter, Juliet and other officers stormed the room.

"Police! Drop the gun and put your hands over your head. Do it. Now!" Lassiter said as he slowly moved and put himself in between Shawn and Edwards.

"It didn't take long for Edwards to surrender and they all headed back to the station. After all the paper work was done, Shawn excused himself and disappeared into the day leaving Lassiter to wonder where their relationship was going and where he would like it to go.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


	13. A Date at Last

**Chapter 13:**** A Date at Last.**

Shawn was sitting with Gus at the Psych office. It had been three days since they had helped arrest Edwards and three days since Shawn had seen Lassiter.

Looking up from the game controller he was using, he looked long and hard at his best friend. They had been playing all day and every time Shawn had made a move to leave, Gus had stopped him.

Gus could feel Shawn's eyes on him and he was running out of excuses to keep him there. He just hoped that Lassiter would hurry up.

"Ha, I bet you," Gus said as he watched Shawn's man slowly disappear from the screen and his man doing a little victory dance.

"Gus…"

"Of course I will play again, Shawn. I know you need to beat me."

"Gus…"

"Shawn…"

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Gus...just tell me what's going on, please."

"Shawn, I…"

"I'll take it from here, Guster, and thank you."

Both Shawn and Gus turned around to find Lassiter standing behind them. He was dressed in a very nice suit and was holding up a suit that Shawn guessed was for him.

"Lassie," Shawn was so happy to see Lassiter. He was really starting to think that Lassiter didn't want to see him again.

"Spencer," Lassiter said smiling back at him. They both watched as Gus bolted out the door, before Lassiter continued. "You and I have a date. Please get dressed," Lassiter said as he held out the suit in front of him.

Shawn eyed Lassiter off suspiciously. He knew nothing of a date, but with the way Gus bolted, he was sure that he did. The suit looked like a nice one, so it meant they would be going to a nice place, but still…was this how Lassie was going to say he had changed his mind about them.

God, he wished he could read Lassie; it was this inability to be able read him that had caught Shawn's attention in the first place and since they had admitted how they felt about each other, it had become even harder to predict what Lassie was up to.

"Time is getting away, Spencer." Lassiter's words brought Shawn out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," Shawn said as he got up and grabbed the suit, "Where are we going?"

"You will see when we get there. I know you have trust issues, Shawn, so I know I will be pushing the boundaries with this request but, when we get to the car, I would like you to wear a blindfold."

Shawn suddenly appeared in the door way. His pants were up, but not done up and he had the white shirt on, but not buttoned up. If it wasn't for the shocked look on his face, Lassiter would have grabbed him there and…no, he had to keep control, but hell, didn't Shawn look like a handsome devil with the way he was standing there.

"You want me to do what?"

"Shawn," Lassiter said as he walked closer, he then took Shawn's hands in his before he continued. "I need you to trust me. Do you think you can do that?"

Shawn looked Lassiter straight in the eyes. He couldn't see any deception with-in them, but he could see that Lassiter was hiding something.

"Ok, I'll trust you, but if…"

"I have no plans what so ever to hurt you in any way, Shawn. I promise you that. But if you don't get dressed soon, I may not be able to resist ripping those clothes off you."

That got a raised eyebrow and a cheeky smile from Shawn who then disappeared around the corner.

Ten minutes later Shawn was blindfolded and sitting in the car. He could hear Lassiter talking to someone and since he couldn't hear who it was, he was guessing it must have been Gus. The next thing he knew the driver's door opened and he could feel the car dipping slightly as Lassiter got in. The door closed, the engine started and they were on their way.

Because of the blindfold Shawn couldn't tell how long they had been driving, but it felt like it had been hours, especially with the fact that Lassiter didn't talk to him. So when the car stopped and Shawn couldn't hear anything, he started to get worried again.

A moment later he heard Lassiter get out of the car and then it was his door opening. Lassiter carefully helped Shawn climb out of the car and led him along a driveway. The creaking door hinges gave Shawn the feeling that they weren't at a restaurant.

Once inside, Lassiter led Shawn to the dining room and sat him down at the set dinner table. It was now that Lassiter took off the blindfold. Blinking in order to get his eyes to focus Shawn slowly looked around him.

He was sitting in an old fashion dining room with matching furniture. There were tapestries hanging on the walls and the table setting was amazing. Looking up, he could see Lassiter sitting at the other end of the table. Raising a small bell, Lassiter rang it and a man enters the room.

"May I help you, Sir?"

"Yes, may we have the wine served and the first course, please?" Lassiter said without taking his eyes off Shawn.

"Yes sir," the man said as he nodded his head and left the room.

"Ok, Lassie. What is all of this?"

"This is our dinner date, Spencer. There are no phones here and except for Hanson and Mitch, the cook, we are the only ones here."

"No phones," Shawn said as he searched his person for his missing mobile phone. "My phone…where is it?"

"Guster took it when he left the office."

"Great, what if…"

"Shawn, you said you would trust me."

"I do, it's just…I'm not use to being without some form of contact, that's all."

"I do understand that, I don't have my phone or gun on me."

"You gave up your guns and phone for this?"

"Yes, tonight and this…weekend, is about us and no one else."

"Weekend?"

"Yes, Shawn, I've arranged for the whole weekend off so you and I can get to talk. So there is NOT going to be any murders to interrupt us and you are not going to have any business dealings either."

"Ok." Shawn watched as Hanson filled their glasses with a very fine wine and then, off the tray he was carrying, a serving of prawn cocktail. Shawn smiled at him and watched as he did the same with Lassiter. Then Hanson left them alone again. Focusing back onto Lassiter, Shawn gave him a sidewards glance. "Carlton, what are you actually expecting from this weekend?"

"For you and I to find a common ground and hopefully I can prove to you, that you can trust me."

"And you are paying for all this?"

"Yes, Shawn…can we just eat and talk about all of this when we finish."

"Sure, but…"

"What?"

"I can't eat this," Shawn said as he pushed away the prawn cocktail. "I'm allergic to shellfish."

"OH, Shawn, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. We're having steak and vegetables for the main meal."

"That's fine, Carlton, but please, don't stop eating because of me," Shawn said as he watched Lassiter put down his fork and push his cocktail away.

"No, Shawn, if you can't eat it, I don't eat it," and with that Lassiter called Hanson.

The rest of the meal went without any more problems and by the time they had retired to the den, sitting in front of an open fire, Shawn was as relaxed as he ever was going to be. Hanson entered and handed Lassiter a drink of scotch and Shawn a glass of pineapple juice. But Shawn took note of the strange smile he also gave him.

"Goodnight, Sirs, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the weekend." And with that he was gone.

"What did he mean by that?"

"I only hired him and the cook for tonight. From here on we're on our own."

"Ok," Shawn said as he went to take a sip of his drink, but stopped when he saw something at the bottom of it.

Taking it out, he looked at the object. That was until Lassiter took it off him. He then kneeled in front of Shawn and held the ring in his fingers.

"Shawn, I know it has only been a few weeks since we admitted that we had feelings for each other, but I have had feelings for you for years. So, Shawn Spencer, will you make me a happy man by marrying me?"

Shawn kept looking back and forth between Lassiter and the ring. His heart was pounding in his ears and he was feeling light headed, but nothing that was happening that interfered with his decision.

"Yes, yes, Detective Carlton Lassiter, I will marry you."

Lassiter took Shawn's hand and placed the ring onto his finger. He then gave Shawn a long overdue kiss. Shawn was snuggled up in Lassiter arms watching the fire burn. He was happy, for the first time in a long time, that he could remember he was truly happy.

"Lassie."

"Yes, Shawn?"

"I want to organise our wedding."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and I want to pay for it."

"NO."

"Lassie, I…"

We will pay for it, Shawn. Together we will pay for it, understand?"

"Yes, I understand. So when do you want to get married."

"Shawn, we have the whole weekend to talk about it, I just want to enjoy tonight."

"Ok. Carlton…?"

"Yes, Shawn?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Shawn."

And we leave our two love birds alone to enjoy the quietness of the weekend…until next time that is.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


End file.
